1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates to an infrared ray blocking multi-layered structure insulating film having thermal anisotropy, and more particularly, to a multi-layered structure insulating film which has an infrared absorption layer, thermal resistance layer and emission layer, the infrared absorption layer having excellent effect in absorbing infrared ray, thereby adjusting a degree of thermal energy reemitted in the infrared absorption layer by the infrared absorption layer and emission layer, so as to maximize an infrared blocking effect.
2. Description of Related Art
Developing new renewable energy and alternative energy is emerging to reduce emission of green house gases and develop alternative technologies due to depletion of fossil energy, together with increased interest in creating added value through efficient management of energy technologies.
Accordingly, there is constant need for functional materials capable of blocking infrared ray in buildings to increase efficiency of blocking heat while maintaining the same level of visible ray as that of existing glass to maintain a pleasant indoor environment in the summer time, and of minimizing indoor heat loss to efficiently manage heat in the winter time. Especially, demand on transparent thermal blocking material is expected to rise significantly.
The concept of infrared absorption material was first suggested in 1960s, but researches started in earnest in around 1998, and in 2000, the first product was put to market. And in around 2000, a first generation product line was created.
Attempts to control infrared ray as such were made using various technologies such as tinted glass, tinted film, sputter coating glass and sputter coating film etc. Some have already been commercialized, but there are still limits in performance and reliability to be resolved before supply. Especially, there are disadvantages in prior art, for example, sputtering coating glass is expensive in processing, easily oxidizes and the color easily changes; and tinted glass has low durability.
Thus, Europe which has long been interested in making alternatives to energy problems developed and used insulating windows and doors (low emission glass, low-E glass) filled with inert gas such as argon in the middle of dual layered sputter coating glass well known for its most excellent heat insulating characteristics, in around 1990 to early 2000s.
In addition, starting from Germany, followed by Austria, Switzerland, and Great Britain, institutional systems were made for metal coating type low emission glass, increasing demand on such glass. In addition, in Asian countries such as Japan and China, metal coating type low emission glass is in increasing use. However, in Korea, the application rate of metal coating type low emission glass is the lowest in the world due to lack of awareness in energy management technologies.
However, although it is possible to embody to a certain degree the performance characteristics such as high transmittance and infrared blocking characteristics of technologies of thin film metal coating, installation costs are high, and corrosion may occur in hot and humid environments, causing separation of film and change of color affecting reliability. Another problem is that it may interrupt transmission in mobile phones.
In addition, the increasing difference in heat expansion characteristics in a dual low emission glass product having high anisotropy due to absorption of infrared ray from outside may make a dual low emission glass which has been under constant stress to explode.
Furthermore, V-KOOL products of Southwall which use the technology of depositing thin metal films on the films have excellent infrared blocking rate of 96%, but the manufacturing process is very complicated and the price is expensive.
In addition, general heat insulating glass of prior art have low selective blocking effect for infrared ray, thereby making the inside darker.
That is, prior art development technologies of heat insulating glass and film cannot satisfy thermal resistance characteristics, economic feasibility, and durability at the same time, and thus there is a need to develop a technology which could apply a new concept different from prior art to resolve the aforementioned problems and be commercialized.
Therefore, the purpose of the present invention is to resolve the aforementioned problems of prior art, and more particularly, to configure an infrared absorption layer by combining materials effective in infrared blocking, thereby providing an infrared blocking multi-layered thermal insulating film having thermal anisotropy capable of effective infrared blocking.
Furthermore, the purpose of the present invention is to provide an infrared blocking multi-layered insulating film having thermal anisotropy which has an infrared absorption layer selectively blocking only infrared ray, an emission layer which emits the absorbed heat to outside, and a thermal resistance layer which reduces inflow of the absorbed heat to the inside, thereby effectively controlling thermal energy reemitted in the infrared absorption layer, so as to improve anisotropy characteristics of heat transfer and maximize the thermal insulation effect.
In addition, the purpose of the present invention is to provide an infrared blocking multi-layered insulating film having thermal anisotropy which not only has a low conductivity such that materials of an thermal resistance layer may be optimized so as to effectively control thermal energy reemitted in the infrared absorption layer, but which may also maintain a certain transmittance for visible ray.